


Lose Myself

by SilverWings



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWings/pseuds/SilverWings
Summary: I don't know if I'm going to take this in one direction or follow different paths.





	Lose Myself

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really written anything like this sooooooooo. Here goes nothing!!

Marshall hadn't really expected the invitation to Prince Gumballs party. The royal stick in the mud had been showing Marshall the cold shoulder ever since he had pranked Fiona. It was understandable he guessed. He didn't mean to upset her so much. It just irritated him how close those two were and it made him jealous. So why not prove that he was the cooler of them by messing around. But it ended with her crying and punching him more than a few times. He could have easily stopped her, but he had known he deserved it. So he took his beating in stride. So what was he doing in front of the candy kingdom castle doors. He strummed his base axe for some reassurance. "Why did I even come here?" He sighed letting his feet touch the ground as he knocked. Peppermint maid was the one that opened the door. 

"Yes~" She said cheerfully, but her eyes breathed hell fire as she glared at Marshall Lee.

"Look, Gumball-" 

" ** _Prince_** Gumball." Peppermint Maid interrupted in a cheerful tone above the booming music inside. 

"... _Prince_ Gumball, sent me this." He tossed the letter into the demonic candies hands before advancing forward. He ignored the menacing glare of the candy citizen before joining the crowd. He noticed a few friends among the crowd but he was set on finding Fiona and possibly Gumball. Taking to the air it didn't take long for Marshall to find Fiona and Cake. With stretchy limbs the cat wasn't hard to find. They were conversing near the beverages so there was more open space for him to land. He made sure they could see him as to not startle them. "Fiona... I didn't really get to formally apologize for my stupid prank." He ran a hand in his hair, ruffling his bangs in his unease.

"Yeah... Honestly I shouldn't have hurt you that badly either." Fiona looked into the demon king's eyes as she smiled. " No hard feelings?" She held out a hand but Marshall didn't like the lack of contact. He embraced her in a tight hug.

"Really Marshall it's not that big of a deal." He could tell she was flustered but he kept his arms around her shoulders.

"I want us to go back to being really amazing friends. I hope that's not far fetched." He pulled away happy to see her laughter.

"Of course! We never stopped being friends."


End file.
